


Political Angels

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Only Aamon the demon is fit to replace Jeremy Corbyn, Stewart Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Political Angels

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said, recoiling from the local political news. "This is too much."

"What have I done now?" Crowley said, wondering if he'd kept working accidentally. He twitched the paper away, hissing in horror. "This isn't me. His hairstyle, me. The zipwire, me. Taking credit for the bikes, sorry, yes, me. Everything else is purely human."

"We could apply for asylum until everyone's dead," Aziraphale said.

" _Where?_ " 

"Tír na nÓg?"

"After what his party's been saying about _their_ mortal lands?"

"We might have to _go into the office_ ," Aziraphale moaned.

Crowley materialized a litre of whisky.

And one for Aziraphale.

* * *

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said. "There's an article in _The Observer_ suggesting that the new leader of Labour should be a Marquess of Hell! I thought you'd stopped work?"

"Since when has the _Celestial Observer_ reported on Infernal Affairs?" Crowley said.

"No, the human _Observer!_ My subscription to the _CO_ lapsed."

"Well, it's not my doing," Crowley said. "It's probably just humans looking for decent negotiators for the trade talks with the EU." 

"I suppose it _would_ be natural for Hell to want to be in Opposition," Aziraphale mused.

"Can't wind me up, angel," Crowley grinned. "I am eternally off the clock."

**Author's Note:**

> [Only Aamon the demon is fit to replace Jeremy Corbyn](https://www.theguardian.com/commentisfree/2019/dec/22/only-aamon-the-demon-is-fit-to-replace-jeremy-corbyn), Stewart Lee


End file.
